


Special Date

by sandraAML



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandraAML/pseuds/sandraAML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are boyfriends and Harry plans a special date for the two of them that doesn't go exactly as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Date

Harry ran a hand through his unruly mess of curls. A cold winter breeze had blown it into his eyes. He sat on the wooden bench a few feet away from the rink, pulling off his favorite brown boots and sliding his feet into his new ice skates. His fuzzy, plaid scarf and black pea coat were pretty warm, doing a great job of protecting him from the slightly frigid weather. Just if he wouldn’t have forgotten his ear warmers; those would have kept him warm and kept is hair out of his eyes at the same time.

Louis should be showing up here any minute and he wanted to be ready. Harry’s nerves ate at him as he waited. He had planned this date very carefully and wanted it to be just perfect. Soft music began to play from the speakers placed around the rink. A smile tugged at his lips as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive.

A long, slow fifteen minutes passed and Harry began to get antsy. The skating rink was empty except for a few workers. He had rented it out for the evening so Louis and him could have some privacy for their special date. Where was Louis at? He doubted that Louis would ditch him, and besides, he had said earlier in the day that he was excited for the date. Harry pursed his lips as different scenarios crossed his mind. Maybe Louis did ditch him, maybe he was losing interest in him, or maybe he had gotten in an accident. No, all this was crazy. He needed to stop overthinking everything. It was very likely that Louis was just stuck in traffic or running a little bit late.

Harry waited a few more minutes before pulling his iPhone out of his black messenger bag that sat beside him and dialing his boyfriend’s number. It rang and rang but no answer. He called again and still got no answer. This just added to his overthinking. 

Pulling off his ice skates and replacing them with his boots, Harry grabbed his bag and headed toward the exit. His shoulders slumped, along with his heart, at the thought of Louis ditching him. It seemed a little over dramatic but his feelings about his boyfriend were sensitive and delicate. It was easy for someone to hurt him. The older of the two boys was his world. He would feel absolutely worthless without him if he was being honest with himself. 

“Sir… are you leaving already?” A male worker from behind him said.

Harry turned. “I’ll be back, possibly. My, uhm, my date couldn’t seem to make it.”

“Very well, then. It’ll still be here for you if you make it back.” The guy replied.

“Thank you, mate.” Harry said and continued to leave the ice skating rink. 

Harry climbed into his range rover and sat in silence, overthinking everything like always. What could Louis be doing if he wasn’t here? He had been quite positive that is boyfriend would show up. Right now the two of them would have been holding hands and laughing at their bad attempts at ice skating. A smile crept over his features as he imagined how cute Louis would look in his new tan jacket he’d bought and how rosy his cheeks would look when they arrived back at Harry’s place for hot cocoa. This evening was supposed to be really fun but instead all of his efforts on having the best date ever and his time planning this out had been wasted.

Harry tried calling Louis one more time, getting no answer again, before speeding off towards his house. The whole evening was a bust. He just wanted to go home, take a hot shower, and go to sleep. Louis had better have a good explanation tomorrow as to why he ditched.

The range rover came to a sudden stop as Harry slammed on the breaks. There were about ten or so cars stopped in front of him and countless more on the street across from him. A traffic jam was the last thing he wanted right now. He huffed out a breath and leaned forward, trying to see what was causing the hold up. It seemed there was an accident of some sort and someone was being handcuffed.

Harry’s eyes widened and he covered his open mouth with his hand. It was Louis being handcuffed. The large police officer had Louis’ hands in cuffs and had him bending over the hood of the white police car. He wore his new tan jacket. Harry watched with a look of horror and astonishment as the officer guided Louis into the back of the car and shut the door. 

Harry’s mind was spinning around and around with all sorts of questions. Was Louis hurt? How did he get into an accident? Why was he getting arrested for getting into a car crash? It all seemed like he was in a dream, or maybe a nightmare. Louis’ red Mustang sat in the intersection of the busy road, slanted toward some sort of badly dented white Jeep. Why hadn’t he noticed it was his boyfriend’s car before now? Maybe it was because he just wasn’t expecting to see it.

Glancing into his rearview mirror and looking for any vehicles that might be in his way of doing a U-turn, Harry decided that he needed to leave and get to the police station quickly. All the cars behind him had already left assumingly have gotten tired of waiting, which gave him plenty room to turn. He instantly felt bad for thinking Louis had ditched him off on purpose. Louis was always a great boyfriend and he should have known. Harry wished he could stop his brain from doubting people’s good intentions every time something didn’t go as he thought it would.

Harry was now coasting down the highway in the direction of the police station. He needed to know if Louis was okay and if he was in any kind of trouble. Why did the station have to be so far away, anyways? The anticipation and nerves were eating at him. After about a twenty minute drive that seemed more like eight hours, he arrived at the station. He was afraid of what he was going to find out once inside but not knowing would be worse.

“Is Louis Tomlinson here?” Harry asked the receptionist at the first window inside the massive brick building.

The blonde receptionist looked down at the papers in front of her and then at her computer screen. “Louis William Tomlinson. It seems he’s in a holding cell at the moment. He just arrived not long ago.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and then wet tem with his tongue. “What is he in here for?”

“I am not permitted to tell you that, sir. I’m sorry.” She answered.

Harry tapped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms. “Can you tell me his bond? I’m going to pay his way out.”

Looking at her computer again she said, “It’s a fifteen hundred dollar bond. Are you sure about paying him out? There’s no contract or deal that he has to pay you back.”

“Absolutely sure.” Harry answered without hesitation.

“Alright then.” She handed Harry some papers to fill out.

Harry completed them and handed them back to the receptionist whose name he seen was Kathy. He handed over his credit card and took a seat in one of the lobby chairs while everything processed. Five minutes had passed and he was getting anxious and fidgety.

Two more minutes passes before Louis finally came through the heavy iron door. He looked as cute as ever and Harry was just overwhelmed to see him. They’d seen each other yesterday but it seemed like this day had lasted a month. Harry retrieved his credit card from Kathy and sprinted across the lobby to his boyfriend.

Once they were out in the parking lot, Harry embraced Louis in his arms, hugging him tight. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I just have a few bruises and scratches. It’s nothing to worry about babe.” Louis smiled and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Thank you for getting me out. They arrested me for reckless driving and I may have resisted arrest just a bit.” He giggled.

The two of them climbed into the range rover, Harry in the driver’s seat. “I’m just glad you’re okay. Tell me more.”

“I was running a bit late from trying to figure out the perfect outfit.” Louis laughed. “So, I got a little ahead of myself and didn’t realize I was speeding. It was only because I was trying to get to the ice skating rink as fast as I could. I couldn’t wait to be with you.” He blushed.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. It always made him happy to hear how excited Louis was to see him. Maybe it was a little too much in this situation but it still made him feel special. “I love you, silly boy.”

“Love you, baby.” Louis replied. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it to the date. Ice skating would have been some great fun.”

“We can do it another time, okay?” 

Harry and Louis chatted idly about ice skating other stuff about their day until they pulled up into Harry’s drive way.

“We’ll go in and have some hot cocoa and watch a movie.” Harry said. “I think we could both use some cuddling right now, after all this.”

Louis hopped out of the range rover and followed Harry inside. It was just beginning to get dark outside. Harry flipped a switch and the room was illuminated with an array of Christmas lights strung around the walls by the ceiling. It gave an intimate feel to atmosphere.

Harry made the hot cocoa as quickly as he could, loading the tops with tiny marshmallows, and brought Louis’ to him. They relocated to the movie room. It was a small, cozy room with a huge tv covering the whole back wall. There were two recliner chairs and large sofa you just sunk down into when you sat down.

“I’ve been waiting all day to be with you.” Harry said, setting down on the sofa.

“Me too,” Louis replied, sitting down right next to his boyfriend and snuggling into his side.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and brought his lips down to his, pushing play on the remote at the same time. 

“What movie is on?” Louis asked.

“I’m not sure, actually. I don’t really care what movie right now, though. I’m just happy to be with you and I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Okay.”

They settled into each other’s arms, cuddling and kissing and watching the movie in the dim lit, cozy room.

“My car got towed away.” Louis whispered halfway through the movie.

“We’ll get it tomorrow, just stay here tonight.” Harry said.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s lips. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face. The day that had turned into chaos had actually ended up better than ever. Louis rested his head on Harry’s chest and dozed off as the movie came to an end.


End file.
